hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Antoinette Bower
[[image:Antoinette Bower.png|right|300px|thumb|Antoinette Bower in the Star Trek episode, 'Catspaw'.]] Antoinette Bower (born September 30, 1932 (Baden-Baden, Baden-Württemberg, Germany)) is a German-born British film and television actress, who later became a naturalized American citizen. She would appear in several movies and television shows during more than three decades of work, from 1959-1992, which would include three guest appearances on the 1960s sitcom. Hogan's Heroes. Filmography * Neon Rider (1989) (TV Series) * Club Paradise (1986) * The Cowboy and the Ballerina (1984) (TV) * The Evil That Men Do (1984) * Time Walker (1982) * Blood Song (1982) * Prom Night (1980) * First, You Cry (1978) (TV) * Superbeast (1972) * Die Sister, Die! (1972) * See the Man Run (1971) (TV) * A Death of Innocence (1971) (TV) * The Mephisto Waltz (1971) (uncredited) * The Sunshine Patriot (1968) (TV) * The Scorpio Letters (1967) (TV) * Mutiny on the Bounty (1962) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Murder, She Wrote playing "Mrs. Audrey Martin" in episode: "If It's Thursday, It Must Be Beverly" (episode # 4.7) 8 November 1987 * The Thorn Birds playing "Sarah MacQueen" in episode: "Part 2" (episode # 1.2) 28 March 1983 * The Thorn Birds playing "Sarah MacQueen" in episode: "Part 1" (episode # 1.1) 27 March 1983 * Bring 'Em Back Alive playing "Actress" in episode: "The Pied Pipe" (episode # 1.5) 19 October 1982 * Hart to Hart playing "Maris Thorn" in episode: "On a Bed of Harts" (episode # 4.1) 28 September 1982 * Kojak playing "Diane Marco/Adrianne Di Marcoli" in episode: "Photo Must Credit Joe Paxton" 4 March 1978 * The Six Million Dollar Man playing "Nora Crandall" in episode: "A Bionic Christmas Carol" (episode # 4.10) 12 December 1976 * Cannon playing "Karen Jennings" in episode: "Point After Death" (episode # 5.22) 18 February 1976 * Archer playing "Actress" in episode: "Shades of Blue" (episode # 1.4) 20 February 1975 * Columbo playing "Frances Galesko" in episode: "Negative Reaction" (episode # 4.2) 15 October 1974 * The Starlost playing "Dr. Heather Marshall" in episode: "The Beehive" (episode # 1.15) 29 December 1973 * The F.B.I. playing "Actress" in episode: "The Exchange" (episode # 9.5) 21 October 1973 * Hawkins playing "Vivian Vincent" in episode: "Death and the Maiden" (episode # 1.1) 13 March 1973 * Hawkins playing "Vivian Vincent" in episode: "Hawkins on Murder" (episode # 1.0) 13 March 1973 * Search playing "Contessa Penny Lucchese" in episode: "A Honeymoon to Kill" (episode # 1.13) 10 January 1973 * Ironside playing "Judy Kalvern" in episode: "Bussy, Can You Spare a Life?" (episode # 6.8) 16 November 1972 * Mission: Impossible playing "Olga Vanin" in episode: "The Party" (episode # 5.22) 6 March 1971 * The Young Lawyers playing "Hilary Sadler" in episode: "A Busload of Bishops" (episode # 1.11) 30 November 1970 * The F.B.I. playing "Elaine Stryker" in episode: "The Traitor" (episode #6.2) 27 September 1970 * Mission: Impossible playing "Nora Bennett" in episode: "Phantoms" (episode # 4.19) 8 February 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Berlin Betty" in episode: "Is There a Traitot in the House?" (episode # 5.13) 19 December 1969 * The Name of the Game playing "Katherine Benning" in episode: "Laurie Marie" (episode # 2.13) 19 December 1969 * Lancer playing "Angeline" in episode: "The Black Angel" (episode # 2.4) 21 October 1969 * Get Smart playing "Valerie" in episode: "Valerie of the Dolls" (episode # 5.3) 10 October 1969 * Hawaii Five-O playing "Margi Carstairs" in episode: "Six Kilos" (episode # 1.22) 12 March 1969 * Mannix playing "Barbara Sanderson" in episode: "Shadow of a Man" (episode # 2.16) 25 January 1969 * Bonanza playing "Martha Cartwright Dorcas" in episode: "Little Girl Lost" (episode # 10.8) 3 November 1968 * The Big Valley playing "Alicia Akers" in episode: "Deathown" (episode # 4.5) 28 October 1968 * Cowboy in Africa playing "Ellen Cromwell" in episode: "The Lions" (episode # 1.25) 25 March 1968 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Erika Weidler" in episode: " Duel of Honor" (episode # 3.22) 3 February 1968 * Mannix playing "Gail Mason" in episode: "Deadfall: Part 2" (episode # 1.18) 27 January 1968 * Mannix playing "Gail Mason" in episode: "Deadfall: Part 1" (episode # 1.17) 20 January 1968 * Insight playing "Lila" in episode: "The Late Great God" 1968 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Leni Richter" in episode: "Carter Turns Traitor" (episode # 3.16) 23 December 1967 * The F.B.I. playing "Julie Kipp" in episode: "Blueprint for Betrayal" (episode # 3.10) 3 December 1967 * Felony Squad playing "Betty Lasher" in episode: "My Mommy Got Lost" (episode # 2.11) 27 November 1967 * Tarzan playing "Helge" in episode: "The Last of the Supermen" (episode # 2.8) 3 November 1967 * Star Trak playing "Sylvia" in episode: "Catspaw" (episode # 2.7) 27 October 1967 * Ironside playing "Andra Bellingham" in episode: Tagged for Murder" (episode # 1.7) 26 October 1967 * Mission: Impossible playing "Amara" in episode: "The Slave: Part 2" (episode # 2.6) 15 October 1967 * Mission: Impossible playing "Amara" in episode: "The Slave: Part 1" (episode # 2.5) 8 October 1967 * Cowboy in Africa playing "Bibi Graf" in episode: "The New World" (episode # 1.1) 11 September 1967 * The Invaders playing "Laurie Keller" in episode: "Condition: Red" (episode # 2.1) 5 September 1967 * The Fugitive playing "Andrea Cross" in episode: "The Shattered Silence" (episode # 4.28) 11 April 1967 * The F.B.I. playing "Helen Meade" in episode: "Flight Plan" (episode # 2.24) 5 March 1967 * T.H.E. Cat playing "Gail Ogden" in episode: "The Blood-Red Night" (episode # 1.22) 17 February 1967 * The Fugitive playing "Sister Angelica" in episode: "The Breaking of the Habit" (episode # 4.19) 31 January 1967 * The Iron Horse playing "Angie Bemis" in episode: "Town Full of Fear" (episode # 1.13) 5 December 1966 * Jericho playing "Marissa" in episode: "Two for the Road: Part 2" (episode # 1.10) 17 November 1966 * Jericho playing "Marissa" in episode: "One for the Mountain: Part 1" (episode # 1.9) 10 November 1966 * Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre playing "Maureen Hollings" in episode: "One Embezzlement and Two Margaritas" (episode # 3.20) 18 May 1966 * The Fugitive playing "Coralee Reynolds" in episode: "Coralee" (episode # 3.30) 26 April 1966 * A Man Called Shenandoah playing "Lila Morgan" in episode: "Aces and Kings" (episode # 1.28) 28 March 1966 * I Spy playing "Shelby" in episode: "Crusade to Limbo" (episode # 1.24) 23 March 1966 * I Spy playing "Shelby" in episode: "Return to Glory" (episode # 1.21) 23 February 1966 * The Wackiest Ship in the Army playing "Actress" in episode: "Brother Love" (episode # 1.21) 20 February 1966 * Twelve O'Clock High playing "Naomi Rockford" in episode: "Twenty Fifth Mission" (episode # 2.22) 14 February 1966 * The Wackiest Ship in the Army playing "Actress" in episode: "I'm Dreaming of a Wide Isthmus" (episode # 1.14) 19 December 1965 * Ben Casey playing "Ann Phelps" in episode: "No More, Cried the Rooster - There Will Be Truth" (episode # 5.9) 8 November 1965 * The Wild Wild West playing "Janet Coburn" in episode: "The Night of Sudden Death" (episode # 1.4) 8 October 1965 * Convoy playing "Kay" in episode: "Felicia" (episode # 1.3) 1 October 1965 * The Wackiest Ship in the Army playing "Actress" in episode: "The Sisters" (episode # 1.2) 26 September 1965 * Burke's Law playing "Countess Ann Marie Mouton" in episode: "Operation Long Shadow" (episode # 3.2) 22 September 1965 * Ben Casey playing "Ann Phelps" in episode: "War of Nerves" (episode # 5.1) 13 September 1965 * Ben Casey playing "Julie Jacoby" in episode: "Journeys End in Lovers Meeting" (episode # 4.27) 19 April 1965 * Kraft Suspense Theatre playing "Gillan" in episode: "Rapture at Two-Forty" (episode # 2.21) 15 April 1965 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Delilah Dovro" in episode: "The Bow-Wow Affair" (episode # 1.20) 15 February 1965 * Twelve O'Clock High playing "Ivy Westcott" in episode: "Faith, Hope and Sergeant Aronson" (episode # 1.19) 29 January 1965 * Twelve O'Clock High playing "Meg Driscoll" in episode: "The Suspected" (episode # 1.13) 18 December 1964 * The Great Adventure playing "Anna Pratt" in episode: "The Special Courage of Captain Pratt" (episode # 1.17) 14 February 1964 * The Travels of Jaimie McPheeters playing "Nellie" in episode: "The Day of the Tin Trumpet" (episode # 1.20) 2 February 1964 * The Travels of Jaimie McPheeters playing "Nellie" in episode: "The Day of the Homeless" (episode # 1.12) 8 December 1963 * The Twilight Zone playing "Eve Norda" in episode: "Probe 7, Over and Out" (episode # 5.9) 29 November 1963 * Combat! playing "Jeanine" in episode: "Battle of the Roses" (episode # 1.26) 2 April 1963 * Stoney Burke playing "Erna Bremen" in episode: "Point of Entry" (episode # 1.21) 4 March 1963 * Perry Mason playing "Linda Blake" in episode: "The Case of the Bluffing Blast" (episode #6.14) 10 January 1963 * Kraft Mystery Theatre playing "Helen Webster" in episode: "Sound of Murder" (episode # 2.8) 1 August 1962 * Hawaiian Eye playing "Susan Woodruff" in episode: "V for Victim" (episode # 3.37) 6 June 1962 * Perry Mason playing "Ellen Carson" in episode: "The Case of the Ancient Romeo" (episode # 5.28) 5 May 1962 * Thriller playing "Annette Jacquelin" in episode: "Waxworks" (episode # 2.16) 8 January 1962 * Alfred Hitchcock Presents playing "Elisa Minden" in episode: "The Silk Petticoat" (episode # 7.13) 2 January 1962 * Thriller playing "Sheila Corbett" in episode: "The Return of Andrew Bentley" (episode # 2.12) 11 December 1961 * Wagon Train playing "Diana Saybrook" in episode: "The Bruce Saybrook Story" (episode # 5.9) 22 November 1961 * Have Gun – Will Travel playing "Sybil Lansing" in episode: "The Piano" (episode # 5.9) 11 November 1961 * Adventures in Paradise playing "Vicki" in episode: "Command at Sea" (episode # 2.33) 5 June 1961 * Alfred Hitchcock Presents playing "Miss Greco" in episode: "A Woman's Help" (episode # 6.24) 28 March 1961 * The Aquanauts playing "Linda Liggett" in episode: "The Tidal Wave Adventure" (episode # 1.21) 8 March 1961 * The Tab Hunter Show playing "Maggie" in episode: "Galatea" (episode # 1.22) 12 February 1961 * Hong Kong playing "Laura Marriot" in episode: "Night Cry" (episode # 1.17) 24 January 1961 * Adventures in Paradise playing "Sarah" in episode: "Hangman's Island" (episode # 2.7) 21 November 1960 * Hudson's Bay playing "Dorcas Cobb" in episode: "The Accounting" (episode # 1.30) 1959 * Hudson's Bay playing "Joanna Balfour" in episode: "The Duel" (episode # 1.24) 1959 * Hudson's Bay playing "Rositta" in episode: "Civilization" (episode # 1.12) 1959 External Links * Wikipedia Biography * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Antoinette Bower at the Internet Movie Database * Antoinette Bower at TriviaTribute.com Bower, Antoinette Bower, Antoinette Bower, Antoinette Bower, Antoinette Bower, Antoinette Bower, Antoinette